Stupid Confession
by Mashitamikako
Summary: Seorang Akabane Karma jatuh cinta adalah hal yang mustahil. Tetapi tanpa Ia sadari sebuah objek mungil bewarna biru mengunci penglihatan dan juga hatinya untuk jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada Nagisa Shiota. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dan membuatnya tidak bisa membiarkan Nagisa menjauhinya. / CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! SEGERA BACA SEBELUM PENASARAN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Stupid Confession**_

 _By Mashitamikako all Characters by Yuusei Matsui_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Character: [ Karma A., Nagisa S.] and other chara_

 _Rated: T+ || Words: 1.1k || Published: 25 Juni 2016_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance, School Life, Shounen-ai._

Enjoy my fanfiction! ^^

* * *

Seorang Akabane Karma jatuh cinta adalah hal yang mustahil. Pemuda jenius sekaligus seorang iblis ini lebih memutuskan untuk hidup secara bebas tanpa aturan yang memikat dirinya. Pintar, tapi sering membolos dan Ia sama sekali tidak perduli. Ketertarikan untuk menjalin cinta? Baginya, soal masalah cinta, mendengarnya saja membuat muak. Apalagi merasakan bagaimana artinya cinta.

Tapi semuanya mulai berbeda. Ketika seorang iblis baru saja selesai berkelahi dan dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk dimintai keterangan, mata emasnya menangkap objek bewarna biru yang dianggapnya menarik. Yah, sangat menarik untuknya. Sampai-sampai Ia lebih memilih si biru dibanding menggerakkan kakinya ke ruang orang utama yang berkuasa di sekolah.

Sambil tetap memasang wajah coolnya, Karma menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Dengan seolah memata-matai, ekor matanya mulai memperhatikan si biru dari atas sampai bawah. Dan kemudian Ia menyadarinya bahwa pemuda itu adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Shiota.. bagaimana pun juga, kau harus tetap meningkatkan nilaimu!" guru berambut pitak itu menumpahkan emosinya pada pemuda bersurai biru langit sambil menunjuk wajah Nagisa. Yang dimarahi hanya mengangguk "ya pak, saya akan berusaha sebisa—semaksimal mungkin."

Guru itu berdeham lalu meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda bluenette ini mulai berjalan memasuki kelas sambil menghela napas. Karma yang sedari tadi memperhatikan objek menarik ini tanpa sadar mengukir senyuman di wajahnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, pemuda bersurai merah ini masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi dimana Ia memperhatikan Shiota Nagisa. Sambil tersenyum miring, karma mengusap rambutnya karena terpikirkan satu hal yang membuatnya terganggu.

Yaitu gender Nagisa.

Wajahnya tirus, matanya agak besar dan berkilat, bibirnya yang tipis, badannya yang setara dengan kebanyakan perempuan atau mungil. Semua fakta yang didapatkan sang jenius dari fisik Nagisa dapat dirumuskan bahwa pemilik rambut panjang biru langit itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Tapi kenapa Nagisa menggunakan seragam laki-laki?

Apa karena Nagisa termasuk gadis imut yang menginginkan tubuh seperti laki-laki alias tomboy? Agak masuk akal sepertinya. Tapi itu juga termasuk melanggar aturan sekolah. Karma mengacak rambutnya. Entah mengapa Ia jadi ingin lebih banyak mengenal seorang Nagisa Shiota yang gendernya masih dipertanyakan. Dan jenius ini harus membuktikannya. Bahwa objek ini lebih menarik dibanding apapun.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai merah ini mengelilingi bagian rak buku pelajaran dan novel yang Ia cari, setelah mendapatkan buku yang Ia cari, matanya lagi-lagi menangkap objek yang lebih penting. Kakinya melangkah tidak sabar, namun tetap disesuaikan dengan nada yang pelan. Bibirnya membentuk senyum imajiner yang diadaptasi dari perasaan gembiranya.

Nagisa memutari rak buku bagian majalah yang setiap bulan Ia tunggu terbitannya. Jari-jari tangan mungilnya tergerak mengambil satu buku majalah dari rak kedua. Nagisa langsung membacanya dengan seksama. Lalu dengan seketika konsentrasinya buyar akibat si jenius itu.

Karma dengan sengaja mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh Nagisa seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. "hoo..! hebat, sutradara ini mau buat film Sonic Ninja?!"

Mata nagisa melirik Karma dan disambut oleh bola mata tembaga emas itu. "nonton ini yuk, Shiota-kun! Tayang hari ini lho.." Karma langsung ke intinya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan Nagisa yang agak terkejut menerima perlakuan darinya. Karma tersenyum miring lalu memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

Nagisa ikut tersenyum dengan perlahan disertai sedikit rona merah di pipinya yang seputih susu. "Ya! Ayo."

Di dalam hati, Nagisa merasa sangat terkejut serta rasa senang yang menjelajahi pikirannya. Disapa oleh teman sekelasnya yang terkenal jenius,tidak takut apapun,dan yang selama ini Ia kagumi adalah sesuatu yang menurutnya menakjubkan ketika seorang Akabane Karma menyapanya dalam satu hal yang Ia sukai.

Dan tanpa sadar, Nagisa mengukir senyum kebahagiaan yang diadaptasi oleh perasaannya. Mulai saat itulah, Nagisa dan Karma menjadi teman dekat. Selalu hangout bareng, membicarakan sesuatu yang terkait dengan Sonic Ninja, belajar bersama, dan bahkan Karma menyatakan bahwa berteman dengan Nagisa adalah hal yang menyenangkan dan berkesan baginya.

* * *

"Akabane-kun, apa kau tidak mengganti bajumu? Habis ini pelajaran olahraga." Nagisa mengobrak-abrik ke dalam tasnya bermaksud mencari baju olahraga. Karma hanya menggeleng sebagai responan perkataan Nagisa. Setelah itu Nagisa langsung meninggalkan kelas ini beserta Karma menuju ruang ganti.

Karma menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah ini taktik yang bagus untuk mengetahui apa jenis gender pemuda mungil itu yang sebenarnya? Dengan melihat Nagisa mengganti baju, itu merupakan cara untuk membuktikan semuanya. Dengan seringaian iblisnya, Karma melesat meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Tangannya bergerak pelan menggeser pintu ruang ganti, detik itu juga matanya menangkap Nagisa Shiota yang sedang mengganti baju atasannya. Karma terpaku melihat pemandangan yang menggoda dihadapannya. Menenguk ludah. Lalu mencoba untuk tenang.

Merasa diperhatikan Nagisa menoleh dan berteriak kaget. "kyaa! Ak-akabane-kun..?" kedua tangannya buru-buru menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terbuka karena Nagisa sedang memakai pakaiannya. Sedangkan kaki putih mulusnya hanya tertutupi celana yang sangat pendek. Karma terengah, lalu kemudian tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya, dan mencoba memasang seringaian yang bisa Ia gunakan untuk menjahili Nagisa. "..yo, Shiota-kun."

Dibalik seringaian yang dipasang sang Chuunihan ini, terukir kekecewaan besar di dalam hatinya. Bagus. Inilah jawabannya yang ingin Ia buktikan sendiri dan hasilnya malah melukai perasaannya. Karma menganggap Nagisa objek menarik dibanding gunung harta karun yang tak ternilai harganya. Tapi seketika runtuh karena fakta yang didapatkannya saat ini adalah Nagisa dengan dada ratanya. Nagisa itu cowok.

"a-ah, ya. Akabane-kun.." Nagisa mencoba merespon perkataan Karma dengan biasa. Tanpa Karma ketahui, Nagisa sedang bersusah payah mengatur detakan jantungnya. Mata birunya mendapati Karma membawa baju olahraganya. "lho, bukannya kamu bilang tidak ingin ikut pelajaran olahraga?" tanyanya sambil membuka lokernya memastikan bahwa celana olahraganya masih tersimpan di loker.

Lalu kemudian wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

"ba..bagaimana ini.. aku lupa membawa celana olahraga!" katanya dengan gemetaran. Karma hampir terperanjat, yang benar saja. Mencoba tenang, Karma menyerahkan celana olahraga miliknya pada Nagisa. Si _bluenette_ mengerapkan matanya. "pakai saja punyaku."

"tapi.. Akabane-kun?"

"pakai saja."

"kau tidak mau dianggap sedang _crossdressing_ menjadi perempuan yang lupa membawa pakaian bawahnya kan?" sembari mengatakan hal tersebut, remaja bersurai merah ini memalingkan wajahnya ke asal arah. Lagi-lagi Nagisa tanpa sadar menggoda imannya. Rasanya Ia ingin sekali menampar dirinya sendiri oleh pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Shiota Nagisa yang faktanya adalah laki-laki berwujud perempuan itu hanya mengenakan baju olahraganya yang sepanjang celana pendeknya. Menurut karma itu sangat pendek karena berada jauh diatas dengkul. Ditambah lagi rambut bewarna biru langitnya yang dibiarkan terurai.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk. "ah ya, kau duluan saja. Aku tidak usah ikut. Bilang saja bahwa aku membolos." Ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyuman miringnya. Nagisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya dan mencoba tersenyum kecil. "tapi, Akabane-ku..—" si jenius meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Nagisa mensyaratkan untuk diam.

"Karma-kun.

Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Karma saja, bagaimana? Nagisa-kun~"

Objek biru itu terhenyak. Diam sebentar sembari mencerna ucapan Karma. Bibirnya mencoba mengeluarkan sepatah kata yang Karma perintahkan. "Ka—karma-kun."

Karma berdeham mencoba menahan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya. "ya. Nagisa-kun." Sang iblis tertawa kecil lalu memasang senyuman miringnya. Bahagia sekali rasanya. Lalu Karma memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya dan izin pada Nagisa untuk membolos mencari udara segar dan meninggalkan Nagisa yang berjalan menuju lapangan.

Dan satu lagi fakta yang didapati Karma hari ini adalah,

Pemuda mungil dengan bola mata dan rambut biru langit itu sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Walaupun dirinya jatuh cinta kedalam cinta yang terlarang pada Shiota Nagisa.

* * *

WUOOOO/AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA NI FF ;w;)9

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana menurut kalian ff abalabal iniih? Gimana karunagi feelsnya? Muehehehe~

Oh ya, perkenalkan dulu aku baru disini dan ini juga FF pertama akoeh :""3 Makasih banget buat yang udah mampir ataupun sekedar baca. Itu aja aku seneng apalagi kalo kalian follow aku loh/ digampar

Mind to Review?

 **Because your reviews is my energy** :)

TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW YAA LOVE UUU X""D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stupid Confession**_

 _By Mashitamikako all Characters by Yuusei Matsui_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Character: [ Karma A., Nagisa S.] and other chara_

 _Rated: T+ || Words: 1.1k || Published: 25 Juni 2016_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance, School Life, Shounen-ai._

Enjoy my fanfiction! ^^

* * *

Nagisa memasuki kelasnya dan mengambil satu sapu dari dalam lemari bewarna abu-abu itu. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menyapu satu per satu debu di lantai. Sesekali menghela napas ingin cepat pulang ke rumahnya karena hari sudah sore dan tinggal dirinya satu-satunya yang berada di sekolah. Sesaat mata biru langitnya menangkap seorang sahabatnya yang menggeser pintu di depannya.

"Karma-kun, kenapa kembali lagi kesini?"

Karma mendongak, diam sebentar. "Ada yang ketinggalan." Katanya singkat. Nagisa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Sementara Karma bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangannya dari _bluenette_ itu. Jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak tak beraturan lagi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap panorama bercadigan biru itu depannya. Punggung dan pinggangnya mungil sekali. Apakah jika Karma memeluknya itu akan pas di tangannya? Karma mengacak rambutnya sendiri sambil mendecih. Lagi-lagi khayalannya berlebihan.

Tangannya tergerak mengambil satu kain pel di dalam lemari. Langkahnya berjalan mendekati Nagisa. "biar aku bantu."

Nagisa mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Disusul satu lagi senyuman manisnya. Keduanya mulai mengerjakan bagian masing-masing. Nagisa menyapu bagian kiri kelas dan Karma mengepel bagian kanan pojok kelas.

Diam-diam mata tembaga emas itu mencuri pandangannya sesekali pada Nagisa yang sedang menyapu. Tangannya tetap bergerak melakukan pekerjaannya tetapi matanya fokus ke pemuda mungil itu. Karma yang hanya memperhatikan wajah dan postur tubuh Nagisa, tidak menyadari bahwa jarak kaki Nagisa menyentuh bagian yang sudah Ia pel dan tentunya masih basah.

Nagisa terpeleset dan sedetik itu juga Karma menahan tubuh Nagisa yang hampir menabrak dinding. Nagisa merintih, matanya masih tertutup. Karma mengerapkan matanya berkali-kali melihat dengan kepala matanya sendiri apa yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Nagisa yang tadinya berencana menabrak dinding,

malah menabrak bibir Karma dengan bibir milik Nagisa yang empuk itu.

Bola mata biru langit dan merah darah itu bertemu. Keduanya terdiam melihat pantulan diri sendiri di kedua bola mata masing-masing. Ekpresi wajah mereka masih diam dengan bibir yang masih menempel. Satupun tidak terbuka untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Merasa sudah kehilangan kendali, remaja berambut merah itu mencoba mendekatkan badan mungil itu dengan tubuhnya, dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Nagisa yang memang pas untuk dipeluk olehnnya. Karma tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Matanya tertutup menikmati perdalaman ciuman yang dibuat Karma.

Nagisa yang sama sekali tidak berkutik dalam artian terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap perlakuan si jenius itu terhadapnya, hanya pasrah sembari menarik kerah baju Karma dan tangan satunya yang menggebuk dada Karma bermaksud meminta jeda untuk mengambil pasokan udara yang membuat Nagisa tidak bisa bernapas.

Tapi Karma menolaknya, dia malah mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada Nagisa dan mulai melumat bibir Nagisa. Nagisa mulai melemah, pertahannya untuk menghentikan Karma seolah hilang sedikit demi sedikit karena perlakuan Karma terhadapnya. Pengangan tangan mungilnya pada kerah Karma mulai mengecil dan diam-diam merasakan bagaimana detakan jantung Karma yang sangat cepat berdentum.

Sama seperti jantung Nagisa yang mulai keterlaluan berdetak dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"mh..mh! Ka-kha..Karma—hh.." pemuda bersurai biru ini mencoba menyadarkan dirinya yang sedari tadi terbuai oleh ciuman Karma. Dengan sedikit tenaga, Nagisa membuka bibirnya dan memanggil Karma untuk berhenti.

Akabane Karma yang sedari tadi menikmati bibir Nagisa tersadar dari lamunan fantasinya yang serasa berada di surga dunia. Dengan sekejap Ia membuka matanya dan melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Nagisa yang sedari tadi Ia kunci pergerakannya.

Keduanya saling menatap. Terdiam dalam euforia yang dirasakan oleh diri masing-masing. Kemudian menyadari apa yang sudah mereka perbuat adalah hal yang terlarang. Terutama Karma yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang menurutnya salah. Tetapi pikirannya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi dengan hati ataupun perasaannya. Bahkan Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sudah Ia perbuat.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun.

Karma menundukkan kepalanya, merasa menjadi yang paling bersalah dalam kejadian ini. Sungguh, apa yang telah Ia perbuat adalah hal yang sangat tidak pantas. Apalagi Ia melakukan ini. Dengan Nagisa yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang Laki-laki.

"Maaf."

Detik itu juga, Karma melangkahkankan kakinya meninggalkan kelas yang hanya tersisa Nagisa yang diam mematung akibat dari kejadian tadi. Matanya terbuka, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya, pikirannya kacau.

* * *

Kasur yang empuk seketika runtuh sebagai pelampiasan Karma yang dengan kasarnya menabrak tubuhnya di kapas lembut itu. Sedari tadi pikirannya hanya memutar bagaimana ciuman itu terjadi. Kenapa kebetulan seenaknya membuat Nagisa menabrak bibirnya, kenapa malah Karma yang bukannya menghentikannya—sebaliknya, terbuai oleh nafsunya melahap bibir Nagisa.

Kenapa.

Kenapa juga dirinya jatuh cinta pada sahabat dekatnya dan terlebih lagi adalah seorang laki-laki. Karma yang mendekati hampir sempurna malah jatuh cinta pada Nagisa yang menurutnya sudah pasti terlarang. Tapi Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Cinta itu membingungkan. Tidak bisa diperhitungkan kepada siapa.

'Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada Nagisa?'

Otaknya mulai pusing. Seolah-olah yang ada di pikiran Karma hanyalah kejadian tadi. Kejadian tadi berputar terus seperti roll film yang tidak ada habisnya. Semakin tidak ingin memikirkannya, tetapi nyatanya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Remaja bermata emas itu menghembuskan napasnya kasar, berusaha menghilangkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan itu. Terutama bagaimana lembutnya bibir Nagisa. Yang sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi berulang-ulang. Atau mungkin tidak akan ada habisnya.

Tangannya mengacak rambut merahnya, pikirannya berusaha menepis segalanya.

Paginya, Ia terbangun dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya kusut, dan masih menggunakan seragam serta cardigan hitamnya. Karma beranjak dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terdiam, lalu mengacak rambutnya lagi.

Hari ini, dia harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukan maniak atau orang yang tidak normal. Dengan kata lain dia harus menemui Nagisa nanti di sekolah. Harus.

Tidak boleh terlewatkan sedikitpun.

* * *

Tangannya menggeser pintu kelas dan pemandangannya disuguhi oleh objek biru yang sangat dikenalinya sedang membersihkan vas bunga. Karma terdiam sebentar. Tangannya mengusap wajahnya berulang kali. Di kelas ini hanya ada dirinya serta objek menarik itu. Saat ini masih pagi. Ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi kan?

Objek biru itu memang selalu kelihatan menggoda. Tetapi kali ini ada yang salah.

Karma berusaha mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tetapi tenggorokkannya tersendat. Lalu kembali menelan ludah. Dengan ragu-ragu, Karma mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Na-Nagisa..?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, iriz topaz-nya mengkilat, bibirnya mengukir senyuman. Tangannya menaruh vas bunga itu di mejanya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Karma. Masih dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

Sedangkan Karma gemetaran, senang, terkejut, berusaha menahan degupan jantung serta ribuan serangga yang mulai menggelitiki perutnya lagi. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsi perasaannya saat ini. Tetapi dengan melihat fakta yang didapatkannya kali ini, otaknya yang bahkan jenius itu tidak—sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Nagisa yang berdiri di depan Karma, menyunggingkan senyumannya, mata biru lautnya itu menatap manik tembaga emas di depannya. Tangannya ditempatkan di sisi kanan kiri cardigan birunya diikuti _rok abu-abunya_ yang cukup pendek menari-nari dengan tempo pelan yang disesuaikan oleh angin.

"Selamat pagi, Karma-kun." Sapa Nagisa hangat.

"Na-nagisa-kun? Sejak kapan kau punya hobi menggoda temanmu dengan memakai rok?" Karma terkekeh. Sementara sikapnya tetap berusaha tenang dan cool semaksimal mungkin. Gugup karena hal seperti ini namanya bukan Karma. Tangannya beranjak menarik pinggiran rok Nagisa.

Nagisa memukul dada Karma secara refleks. Si jenius terbelalak. Itu wajar saja. Nagisa yang didepannya ini adalah perempuan sekarang. Itu bisa dibuktikan dengan dirinya yang memakai rok. Itu sudah jelas.

Karma langsung mengangkat tangannya yang tadinya berada di rok abu-abu Nagisa. Matanya terbuka lebar. Bahwa ini adalah kenyataan yang sangat membingungkan. Kemarin kepalanya diselimuti rasa galau karena jatuh cinta pada Nagisa yang notabene-nya laki-laki. Sekarang malah dihadapi kejadian yang tak terduga bahwa Nagisa itu perempuan.

"Karma-kun lancang! Aku tidak crossdressing atau semacamnya! Aku ini perempuan, kau tahu?! Apa kepalamu terbentur semalam?!"

* * *

WUEHEHEH AKU BALIK LAGI MINNA :D

Skarang aku udh update nih chap 2-nya, gimana menurut kalian? Ayoo direview lagii XD

Oh ya, pertama aku mau ucapin makasih banget buat yang udah follow, favorite, ataupun me-review ff aku. Aku seneng banget lhooo ternyata banyak juga yang suka ff gak jelas ini :"))

 **Makasih banget deh buat semuanya!** Oya kalo mau review silahkan ya, jadi kalo ada kekurangan atau kesan kalian bisa ditulis disana. Kalo ada kesalahan nanti bisa aku perbaiki. Kalo kesan boleh ditulis atau ga nanti ngobrol lagi aja di akun IG aku^_^ ( ansatsugram)

Thanks for your support! ^w^

 _Please review if you have time :)_

 ** _Your review is my energy^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stupid Confession**_

 _By Mashitamikako all Characters by Yuusei Matsui_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Character: [ Karma A., Nagisa S.] and other chara_

 _Rated: T+ || Words: 1.5k || Published: 6 Juli 2016_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance, School Life, Shounen-ai._

* * *

Enjoy my fanfiction! ^^

Karma benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia tahu yang tadi diperbuatnya adalah kesalahan besar, dan membuat Nagisa menjauhinya seharian. Bahkan dengan segala jenis macam cara yang Karma gunakan untuk membuat Nagisa memaafkannya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tetapi point utamanya yang membuat Karma harus membentur kepalanya lagi adalah Nagisa yang sekarang adalah perempuan.

 _Ini bukan mimpi kan? Lalu apa? Sungguh Nagisa.. kau membuatku gila._

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat kedua. Saat jam istirahat sebelumnya Karma tidak berhasil meluluhkan si biru langit yang sedingin es, kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal.

"Hei, Nagisa-chan~" sapa Karma sambil menepuk pundak Nagisa. Nagisa hanya mendelik. Acuh tak acuh merespon sapaan Karma. Tangannya meremas kertas ujian yang tadi dibagikan. Badannya bergerak untuk berdiri meninggalkan kursinya. Tetapi tangan Karma masih setia untuk tetap di pundak Nagisa dan membuat gadis dengan surai biru itu masih menempel di kursinya.

Karma terkekeh. ".. Nagisa-chan, maafkan aku ya?"

Nagisa merespon perkataan Karma dengan diam seribu bahasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir sushi—" pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik lembaran kertas yang dipegang Nagisa dan mengambilnya tanpa izin. "dan mengajarimu untuk hasil test yang lebih bagus?" Nagisa menoleh ke arah Karma, mengambil kertas hasil testnya yang mengukir angka 56. Hasil test yang buruk dan memalukan. Apalagi si jenius di kelasnya mengejek nilainya dengan bahasa yang halus. Membuat Nagisa malah makin sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"aku tidak butuh kau ajari, Karma-kun." Balas Nagisa singkat.

Karma tersenyum miring, menarik dagu Nagisa mendekat ke arahnya. Iris biru langit itu membelalak. Jarak antara Karma dan dirinya dipersempit. Membuat orang disekitar mereka menonton kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan itu. "kalau begitu bagaimana dengan sushi salmon yang paling kau sukai? Kasihan lambungmu. Selama jam istirahat tadi kau hanya menolakku dan memilih untuk melahap kumpulan soal matematika itu. Sama sekali tidak enak kan?"

Dengan menghasilkan sedikit semburat merah di pipi seputih susu itu, tanpa disadari gadis bersurai biru itu mengangguk.

* * *

"Nagisa-chan, kau ini sangat menyukai sushi ya? Kau baru saja makan dua porsi." Ujar Karma sambil menyumpit beberapa sushi di piringnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di kedai sushi seusai sekolah. Sesuai dengan janji permintaan maaf dari Karma. Nagisa hanya mengerapkan kedua matanya sebagai balasan 'ya.' Untuk Karma. Remaja bermata emas itu menghela napas.

"Kau masih marah. Aku tahu."

Tangan Nagisa terhenti sebentar mengambil beberapa potong sushi. Kemudian berdeham.

"lagipula, siapa yang tidak marah ketika tiba-tiba mengangkat rok milik seorang perempuan yang berusaha _membuktikan gender sahabatnya sendiri._ " Balas Nagisa dengan penuh penekanan. Pandangannya diarahkan ke arah lain. Karma mengacak rambutnya. Sebenarnya Ia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Makanya dia berusaha membuktikan walaupun dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Dengan tanda kutip bukan sengaja dan tidak tahu-menahu.

Yang Karma tahu adalah Nagisa yang seorang sahabatnya, yang mungil nan imut, yang sifatnya sangat polos dan selalu melarang Karma untuk tidak lagi berkelahi,

 _Yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta._

Karma langsung membuka mulut untuk mencoba lagi meminta maaf pada gadis biru itu. "Nagisa, aku—benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Maafkan kalau aku—"

"Aku memaafkanmu, Karma-kun." Kata Nagisa disusul dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir mungilnya. Bola mata biru langit itu menatap diri Karma yang mematung dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Si bluenette terkekeh kecil.

Iris tembaga emas itu mengkilat. Pendengarannya hanya mendengar bagaimana Nagisa memaafkannya, Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, jantungnya berdebar-debar tak karuan, bibirnya berusaha menahan senyum yang tidak biasa Ia tampilkan di depan orang lain. Tangannya segera tergerak menutupi wajahnya.

Nagisa mengerutkan alisnya. "kenapa, Karma-kun..?"

Karma berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "tidak. Hanya saja kau terlalu manis.. sangat manis."

Perkataan Karma sukses membuat Nagisa menghasilkan semburat merah lagi. "Ka—karma-kun, jangan mengigau. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan." Nagisa membuang pandangannya ke arah Karma dan beralih mengambil satu potong sushi dengan sumpit. Karma menopang tangan di dagunya dengan tangan satunya lagi mengambil sushi sama seperti yang Nagisa lakukan.

Sahabat birunya itu menoleh ke arah Karma, melihat ada potongan nasi yang masih menempel di pipinya. Tangan kirinya menawarkan tisu sedangkan satunya lagi Ia gunakan untuk memakan beberapa potong sushi yang tersisa. Karma melongo, Ia kira Nagisa akan dengan senang hati mengelap pipinya itu dengan tisu. Ternyata tidak sama sekali. Si surai biru itu lebih memilih melahap sushinya.

 _Sial, Nagisa lebih menyukai sushi dibanding aku._

GREP

Karma menarik tangan Nagisa. Mengusap bagian pipinya yang ditempel oleh beberapa butir nasi. Sementara tisu yang Nagisa tawarkan tadi Karma buang ke asal tempat. Tangan Nagisa masih menyentuh pipi Karma, kemudian ide jahil muncul di otak Karma. Si iblis tersenyum miring.

"Karma-kun, apa yang—"

Detik itu juga remaja surai merah itu mengecup tangan lalu beranjak ke jari-jari milik Nagisa. Nagisa diam mematung. Lalu berdasarkan ide jahil yang dihasilkannya, Karma menjilat jari Nagisa yang tertempel butir nasi akibat dari sushi salmon yang dimakan Nagisa. Iris aquamarine itu menatap senyuman iblis yang biasa Karma pakai. Jari-jarinya merasakan bagaimana hangatnya bibir Karma yang baru saja mengecupnya.

"terima-kasih sudah memaafkanku ya, Nagisa-chan." Lalu bibir tipis itu mengecup jari telunjuk Nagisa.

Nagisa berusaha mengatur detakan jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Rasanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika seorang Akabane Karma mengunci segala pergerakannya termasuk penglihatannya. Karma tersenyum, Nagisa membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Iya." Kemudian menghasilkan senyuman kecil.

* * *

"Karma- _kun_ , jangan memandangiku terus."

Karma hanya tersenyum miring mendengar protesan dari Nagisa. "salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda untuk terus kupandangi." Balas Karma singkat sambil terus meminum susu stoberi favoritnya. Nagisa hanya mendengus sambil menari-narikan jarinya menulis rumus di buku tulis. Sesekali menoleh ke arah sekitar dan mendapati ruang kelas yang hanya berisi Karma dan dirinya saja.

Handphone di saku rok abu-abunya bergetar, Nagisa membuka ponselnya dan mendapati pesan dari ketua osis. "Karma-kun, aku pergi dulu sebentar." Ujar Nagisa lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Karma yang belum sempat mengajukan sepatah kata apapun.

 _Siapa yang membuat Nagisa terburu-buru seperti itu?_

Karma mencoba mengejar Nagisa. Pikirannya muncul beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan kepada gadis biru itu, sementara kedua kakinya berjalan dengan cepat. Setelah matanya mendapati objek biru yang dicari, pandangannya dikejutkan oleh pemuda bersurai orange yang mengelus rambut Nagisa sambil bercanda ria dengan gadis pemilik iris biru langit itu.

Karma serasa dijatuhkan ke perut bumi.

Sungguh, apa yang dilihatnya saat ini benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya. Pikirannya, gerakan tubuhnya terkunci, matanya hanya terfokus pada kedua insan yang tertawa ria itu. Mereka kelihatan bahagia dan membuat Karma gatal ingin segera menghancurkannya. Meremuknya. Sampai hancur.

Sama seperti hatinya saat ini.

Amarahnya memuncak. Bibirnya mengukir senyuman yang memantulkan emosi. Berusaha menstabilkan diri, Karma memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Lalu berdeham dengan sengaja.

"Hee.. Nagisa, oh halo. Asano-kun. Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali." Langkah kaki itu mendekat mendekati gadis biru dan ketua osis. Senyuman tetap setia terpatri di wajahnya. Pemuda bermata ungu itu membalas perkataan Karma yang membuat hatinya memanas. Asano dengan tidak segan-segan memeluk _bluenette_ dari belakang dan mengecup rambut biru Nagisa.

"kita hanya mengobrol layaknya pasangan. Benar kan, Nagisa?"

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Asano dan mengganguk secara perlahan. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegang erat pergelangan tangan Asano yang memeluk lehernya. Iris ungu itu mengkilat. Senyuman terukir lebar di wajah tampannya. Seolah berhasil menaklukkan sesuatu yang sulit.

Bola mata emas itu membelalak dengan sempurna. Tubuhnya diam membeku. Pikirannya mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Asano. Perkataan Asano seolah terus berputar-putar di otaknya seperti kaset yang rusak. Hatinya mengambil semua pasokan udara yang Karma punya, sampai membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"APA—"

 _Bruuk_

Detik itu juga Akabane Karma terbangun dengan keadaan terjatuh dari kasur dan mata yang terbuka lebar.

Pandangannya Ia sapu ke sekeliling ruangan. Tampaklah dinding kamarnya sendiri. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Keringat bercucuran sampai merembes ke cardigan hitamnya, tangannya berusaha menumpu badannya untuk berdiri, kepalanya cukup pusing. sudah berapa lama Ia tertidur?

Karma mengusap wajahnya. Sungguh. Jadi, yang semua yang terjadi itu hanya mimpi. Ia terbangun dalam mimpinya sendiri dan melihat Nagisa yang berubah menjadi perempuan lalu berpacaran dengan Asano. Benar-benar mimpi yang gila. Pemuda bersurai merah ini mendecih frustasi. Satu objek yang mengobrak-abrik segala isi otak dan hatinya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Saking depresi karena galau tingkat berat, Karma sampai memimpikan Nagisa.

 _Sampai gila-kah aku karena mencintaimu, Nagisa Shiota?_

Karma segera meninggalkan Kamarnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Seusai itu, Ia menyeduh teh hangat dan membuka jendela untuk melepas sedikit rasa penatnya. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Telinganya menangkap suara bel di pintu depan. Dengan malas Karma menghentikan aktifitas menyeduh tehnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Tangannya memegang knop pintu, setelah pintu terbuka, iris emas itu menangkap objek biru yang membuatnya frustasi sampai detik ini.

"Nagi..sa." Bibirnya bergetar menyebut nama pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Ka—karma-kun." Balas Nagisa dengan terbata-bata. Sementara itu Karma masih setia mematung di tempat. Tangan mungil itu menyodorkan beberapa tumpukan kertas ke dada Karma. "I-ini! Catatan yang dititipkan Oosui-sensei. Kau tidak masuk seharian, jadi lebih baik aku mengantarkan ini..—dan langsung pulang..."

Tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu mengabaikan tumpukan kertas yang terjatuh di lantai. Nagisa sudah ditariknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya itu. Dengan tenaga yang lebih kuat dari Nagisa, Karma menahan tubuh Nagisa mungil dengan memegang kepala dan juga pinggulnya. Mata biru langit itu membulat. Lagi-lagi perlakuan Karma membuatnya tidak berkutik. dia hanya bisa merespon dengan tidak membuat pergerakan sama sekali. Bahkan Nagisa malah terhanyut oleh pelukan hangat dan debaran jantung milik Karma yang terasa jelas terdengar.

Karma memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang dipeluknya sekarang ini benar-benar Nagisa. Nagisa yang hanya boleh Ia yang memilikinya, Nagisa yang selalu pas dan menggoda untuk selalu dipeluk, Nagisa yang amat dicintainya.

"Jangan pergi, Nagisa- _kun_. **Aku membutuhkanmu**."

* * *

 _ **SUMPAHHH PERJUANGAN BANGET NGETIK CHAP 3 INIII :""**_

 _ **Gimana? Udah kejawab kan knapa tiba2 Nagisa jadi cwe? Haha ternyata Karma mimpi doang ya.. uu kacian / oh ya,Makasih banyak yang udah setia menunggu fanfic ga jelas ini yaa muachhh :** (pas hari sabtu mau ngepublish tapi otak mampet buat nerusin:")**_

 _ **Makasih juga buat semua responnya! Termasuk favs, follows, ataupun review kalian membuatku bahagia. Beneran deh lup lup yu~**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**_

 _ **AYOO KITA BERFANTASI KARUNAGI LAGI DI CHAP SELANJUTNYAAAAAAA**_

 _ **Thanks for your support!**_

* * *

 _ **Please review if you have time :) it makes me better!**_

 _ **Your review is my energy^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stupid Confession**_

 _By Mashitamikako all Characters by Yuusei Matsui_

 _Chapter 4-end_

 _Character: [ Karma A., Nagisa S.] and other chara_

 _Rated: T+ || Words: 1.1k || Published: 16 Juli 2016_

 _Genre: Friendship, Romance, School Life, Shounen-ai._

Enjoy my fanfiction^^

* * *

Karma memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang dipeluknya sekarang ini benar-benar Nagisa. Nagisa yang hanya boleh Ia yang memilikinya, Nagisa yang selalu pas dan menggoda untuk selalu dipeluk, Nagisa yang amat dicintainya.

"Jangan pergi, Nagisa- _kun_. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Nagisa tersentak dalam pelukan Karma. Matanya terbuka lebar, badannya bergetar mendengar perkataan Karma. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, bukan? Seorang Akabane Karma membutuhkan dirinya?

"Karma-kun, jangan bercanda.." balas Nagisa sambil mendorong tubuh Karma yang mengunci badannya didalam pelukannya. Tangan mungil itu terus berupaya melakukan sesuatu—seperti memukul dada Karma untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi remaja bersurai merah itu tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Tenaga seorang monster dan seekor tikus tidak sebanding.

Karma menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat pantulan dirinya di iris _aquamarine_ itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda." Nagisa terdiam. Lagi-lagi Karma membuat dirinya membeku di tempat. Mata tembaga emas itu mengkilat. Tangan yang berada di rambut Nagisa kini turun ke tengkuknya. Mendorong untuk mempersempit jarak antara keduanya.

Karma dan Nagisa saling memandang. Pukulan di dada Karma perlahan melemah. Lagi-lagi Nagisa harus dihadapkan kenyataan bahwa Ia terhanyut oleh suasana dan tatapan tajam Karma. Tangan remaja bersurai merah pekat itu mengelus sudut wajah Nagisa. Kemudian beranjak ke kening, turun ke hidung, pipi, dan kemudian bibir.

Karma menghembuskan napasnya menerpa permukaan wajah Nagisa. "Kau sangat berbahaya, Nagisa."

Karma menabrakkan bibirnya pada bibir Nagisa. Satu tangannya masih bertengger memegang pinggul Nagisa. Tangan satunya lagi mengunci dagu sang _bluenette_ agar tidak lepas. Nagisa terhanyut dan menikmati ciuman Karma. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Karma mencoba memasuki lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Nagisa.

Mata biru langit itu membulat ketika lidah Karma masuk mengabsen deretan giginya. menyadari apa yang sudah mereka perbuat, Nagisa merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa Ia terlena oleh perlakuan Karma yang sangat tidak pantas. Mereka bersahabat dan sama-sama laki-laki. Yang seperti ini harusnya dilakukan oleh lawan jenis bukan sesama kutub yang saling menarik.

Apalagi dilakukan hanya sekedar nafsu semata dan bukan karena saling mencintai.

 _Oh sadarlah Nagisa, betapa Karma sampai gila karena mencintaimu._

Dengan tenaga yang Ia punya, Nagisa mendorong Karma dengan kedua tangannya. Ciuman itu terlepas, meninggalkan jejak benang saliva yang terhubung diantara bibir Nagisa dan Karma. Dengan secepat kilat, Nagisa mengusap permukaan bibirnya dan berlari meninggalkan Karma yang diam mematung di tempat.

Dengan pecahan hati yang hancur lebur, Karma berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah berat.

 _Dia menolakku._

* * *

Sudah hampir dua minggu Karma dan Nagisa sama sekali tidak bertukar sapa. Sekali bertemu keduanya hanya memalingkan wajah dan merasa sama-sama tidak enak. karena kejadian itu, sang dalang merasa sudah membuat kesalahan yang amat besar. Ia rasa lebih baik mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam daripada mencurahkannya dan merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka.

"hachih!" Tangan Karma terasa sangat gatal. Sedari tadi bola matanya hanya fokus ke sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu karena flu. Rasanya ingin sekali memberikannya sapu tangan miliknya. Sembari menyentuh Nagisa yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Tapi yang bisa Iakukan hanya menggigit ibu jarinya.

Di sisi lain, si bluenette juga berpikir demikian. Semenjak keduanya saling menjauh, Nagisa jadi sering memikirkan Karma. Apalagi tentang ciuman itu. Ciuman yang hanya didasarkan nafsu oleh sahabat laki-lakinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa perlakuan nista itu malah membuatnya terlena. Ia juga merasa tidak enak. Salah satunya opsi adalah menjauhi Karma sebaik mungkin.

Nagisa mendapat ulangan susulan akibat nilainya yang buruk. Dan ini menjadi lebih buruk ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi ditempatkan diruangan yang sama dengan Karma. Dan mereka hanya berdua. Yah, mereka sama-sama mendapat hadiah ulangan susulan. Kalau Nagisa wajar karena nilainya kurang, yang berbeda adalah Karma karena membolos seharian.

Nagisa dengan cepat menuliskan rumus-rumus yang Ia ingat—selebihnya mengisi jawabannya dengan asal. Karena otak dan keadaan saat ini sama sekali tidak membantunya. Setelah beberapa saat mengetuk kepalanya dengan pensil sembari berdoa mendapat pencerahan untuk menjawab beberapa soal lagi yang masih kosong.

Nagisa berhasil menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. Tangannya langsung menarik kertas dan memasukkan segala alat tulis yang terletak di mejanya. Mengabaikan mata emas yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari belakang. Telinganya menangkap suara gertakan kursi, serta derapan langkah yang semakin dekat ke bangku miliknya.

"..Ke-kenapa, Kar—ma..-kun?" Nagisa berusaha memalingkan wajah agar tidak bertemu dengan pemilik surai merah itu. Dengan bergetar, Ia berusaha untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jarak antara dirinya dan Karma terlalu dekat. Karma dengan sengaja menempelkan tangannya ke dinding untuk mengunci Nagisa.

Karma mendecih sambil menggigit bibirnya. _Berhentilah menanyakan tentang diriku dengan bibirmu yang sangat menggodaku._

"Ini semua salahmu, Nagisa-kun."

Mata biru langit itu terbuka. "salahmu membuatku selalu memikirkan segala hal tentang dirimu, memimpikan dirimu, membayangkanmu bersama orang lain, salahmu membuatku menciummu." Karma terus-menerus berbicara menumpahkan emosinya tanpa mengijinkan Nagisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

"Ini semua salahmu..sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Keduanya terdiam. Mata biru langit dan emas itu bertemu lagi. Bibir Nagisa terkatup, "A-aku.. minta maaf Karma-kun." Otak dan bibirnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apa yang dipikirkan tidak sama dengan yang diucapkannya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf..—awalnya aku juga berpikir demikian. Aku pikir aku memang sudah tidak normal. Seorang laki-laki yang jatuh cinta pada sahabat lelakinya itu tidak waras, bukan?" Karma tertawa perih. "tetapi, semenjak objek biru itu ada, dia selalu memenuhi pikiranku saat itu. Sampai membuatku membolos karena memimpikannya menjadi seorang perempuan—saking frustasinya."

"dan aku pikir aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak perduli lagi. Aku melupakan semua hal logis bahwa ini cinta terlarang atau sebagainya. Berkatnya, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai pintar dalam hal cinta. Bahwa yang kubutuhkan bukan hal yang masuk akal.

..Tetapi hatiku sendiri." Karma tersenyum.

Nagisa merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat seorang Karma Akabane tersenyum tulus. Serta perlakuan Karma yang sangat lembut terhadapnya. Selagi terhanyut oleh perkataan Karma, si pemilik surai merah itu mengusap rambut Nagisa dan meninggalkan Nagisa yang mematung.

Baru beberapa langkah dari luar kelas, Karma mendengar suara derapan langkah orang yang mengejarnya. Baru saja kepalanya Ia torehkan ke arah belakang, mata tembaga emasnya menangkap Nagisa yang terkapar di koridor tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"temanmu terkena flu kecil. Tetapi besok Ia harus tetap istirahat di rumah. Bilang ini padanya setelah siuman nanti ya?" pemuda surai merah itu mengangguk. Pandangannya Ia alihkan ke arah Nagisa yang masih pingsan. Wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat—dalam artian masih cantik bagi Karma.

Guru kesehatan itu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Karma dengan berbekal satu bento dan susu. Karma hanya diam dan duduk memperhatikan Nagisa yang terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah lembut Nagisa. Dilihat dari manapun sahabatnya ini benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan tulen. Karma tertawa kecil, sedangkan tangannya mengusap pipi pemuda bersurai biru langit itu.

Merasa melihat objek yang menarik, Karma memainkan rambut Nagisa dan sesekali menciumnya. Yang diganggu menggeliat, lalu membuka iris biru lautnya. "ngh..hh.. Karma-kun..?"

"Oh, kau sudah siuman." Tangannya terangkat mengelus pucuk rambut Nagisa yang terurai. Bibirnya mengukir seringai.

Nagisa benar-benar sadar sekarang. Ia mendengar semua pengakuan Karma tentangnya dan kemudian pingsan. Tangannya meremas selimut. Pandangannya Ia paling ke arah lain. Matanya memanas. Perasaannya kacau. "..karma-kun, aku.."

"aku tahu, Kau menolakku Nagisa-kun. Kau berpikir kalau lebih baik aku pergi sekarang, bukan?" Karma berdiri dan siap melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. _Sudah cukup, jangan membuat hatiku lebih remuk kemudian kau hancurkan. Ini terlalu menyakitkan._

Tangan mungil itu menarik cardigan hitam milik Karma, dirinya terhenyak. Mata tembaga emas dan biru itu menyatu. Dengan secepat kilat, Karma menyambut perlakuan Nagisa dengan memeluknya. Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya membalas pelukan Karma lebih erat. Keduanya diam, tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh keduanya. Satu sama lain—melengkapi. Karma menjauhkan dirinya dari Nagisa dan memilih menatap pantulan dirinya di mata Nagisa.

"Karma.. sebenarnya, aku juga.. berpikiran sama." Nagisa berusaha keras mengeluarkan sepatah kata sembari menatap wajah Karma dengan jarak yang sempit. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karma yang mengusap pelipis wajahnya.

"Awalnya aku kira ini hanya perasaan senang memiliki teman dekat dan mempunyai kesamaan yang sama. Tetapi lama kelamaan aku terus memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu. Hanya dirimu yang selalu berkeliaran di pikiranku. ..aku pikir aku tidak normal, karena menyukai teman laki-laki ku sendiri." Seusai berbicara, Nagisa memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Karma dan mengecup bibir pemuda berambut merah apel itu.

Karma benar-benar diselimuti perasaan bahagia sekarang. Perlakuan dan pernyataan Nagisa barusan sukses membuat dirinya tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Dirinya membeku oleh degupan jantung yang kembali berulah disertai gelitikan ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Tanpa Ia sadari, bibirnya mengukir senyuman. Tangannya terulur mengusap surai biru Nagisa.

"Hei, Nagisa-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

Nagisa membalasnya dengan senyuman disertai rona merah di pipinya. Karma menangkup wajah Nagisa dengan kedua tangannya, mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi, merasakan kehangatan oleh cinta mereka berdua. Melupakan segala rasa gundah yang berkeliaran di hatinya kemarin. Semuanya sudah lunas oleh pengakuan Nagisa yang juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Karma-kun."

* * *

 **YEEEAYYYY AKHIRNYA AKU BERHASIL MENAMATKAN FF NISTA INIIIEHHH HUWOOO TERIMAKASIH BUAT SEGALA DUKUNGAN KALIAN SEMUA YAH :"D**

Sebelumnya maaf kalo publish nya telat banget ya, tadinya mau bikin sad ending biar greget, eh ga tegaan akhirnya bikin juga ending yang mainstream ;w;)/ gimana nih ffnya? Bagus atau kurang memuaskan? Dapet feelsnya? Kurang adegan nistanya? /PLAK

Dan salam terakhir dari aku, makasih banyak yah buat yang udah baca, follow, favorit-in, ataupun reviews. Makasih banyak guys! You all makes me happy :') LUV LUV U GAES

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya~

 _ **Mind to reviews for the last chapter?**_


End file.
